Eggs,Waffles,Pancakes,and Sausages
by Riri-kun
Summary: "This is where our love started,"Ikuto said. "Really?" the children exclaimed. " Really. And this is how it began.."
1. Prolouge

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! ~**_

**Prolouge**

A family with pink,blue,and purple hair was sitting on a table at Midnight's Heart Diner." did you and dad meet?"Ari ,their youngest daughter,asked." did you two never told us,"Amy,their oldest daughter asked."Tell us plwease..."Ikki,their only son,begged.

Ikuto and Amu chuckled."Well if you all are so met right here in this dad was a starting a band and wanted to perform in this I was a just somehow connected,"Amu said,remembering some old memories.

"Let me tell was a hard nut to like all your aunties,"Ikuto said.

"But,basically,this diner is where our love started,"Ikuto told them."Really?"the kids asked."Really,"Amu said,softly smiling.

"Tell us the story,"Amy said.

" started like this...

**Third Fanfic**

**Did ya like it?Please**

**R&R**

**Nyaa ~**


	2. Meeting

**Hiiiiiiiiii! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't know why my stories are so full of grammar mistakes. I'll try to find out the prob.**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Meeting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Here ya go,Amu!" Kukai, Midnight's Heart's diner's cook, said. "Thanks hun!" Amu, a waitress at Midnight's Heart, said. She walked to a table and set the plates down.

"Enjoy!" she said, winked, and put up a 'V' sign. The boys at the table swooned and lost some blood. Amu giggled and served other tables. At the end of the day Amu sighed and sat down at the cashier's booth. "Another busy day, huh?" Yukari, Midnight's Heart's owner, said.

"Yep," Amu said and relaxed some more. It was like this everyday since Amu had come. Before Midnight's Heart was so popular it was just a small resturant where anybody could eat at. But, one day when Amu was venturing around she discovered this place and made it into what it is today.

Amu snapped out of her daydream since the bell at the door rang. Amu looked up and saw a handsome blue-haired boy. "Hey there,hun. What can I help you with today?" Amu said, showing a gentle smile. He looked at her and blushed a little.

He walked up to her and asked," Can me and my band play here? We would want to find some publicity." Amu widened her eyes and exclaimed," Of course! We also need new eyes so it's a win-win!" He chuckled at her liveliness and said," When can we start?"

"Come here tomorrow if you can,"Amu said. "Alright," he said and walked out the door. Amu sighed. It really was a busy day today.

'What will happen tomorrow?' Amu thought before falling asleep.


	3. Scary!

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. School is a total drag... BUT! THREE DAY WEEKEND! HOORAY! I'm gonna put up some more stories if I have the time. Which I should this weekend. Or my little teddy bear will murder meh...!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisses ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Today at the diner was just like any other day. Except it was just ... CROWDED. And not with guys like normally. There was a whole mob of girls surrounding the band. And even more girls came in. Amu had had enough of all the squealing and giggling and flirting.

She came into the middle of the group and glared at everyone. The girls were annoyed and one of them said," Ugh. What do _you _want?" Amu gave an evil chuckle. Yukari heard this laugh and whispered to the other workers ," _Amu's gonna use it. Get back to the kitchen."_ They all nodded and left quickly.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Amu said, darkly. Some of the girls backed off because of this voice. But some brave ones stayed even though they were scared out of their wits. Amu picked her head up slowly. She wore a face intent on murdering. She slowly, oh so slowly, pulled a long sword out of between her *ahem* boobs.

She readied herself to strike and moved swiftly. She moved so fast that nobody could even see her. She stopped in front of the group and the girls were so shocked that they didn't even notice that their clothes were ripped and fell off of them. They snapped back when they realized a certain something was missing from them. "Ara, ara.~ Lookie what I have here! Lace, pretty pink, bright yellow, whoa! Look at this one! It's only a couple of strings!"Amu said, looking at the panties and underwwear that hung on her sword.

The girls squealed in embarrestment. Amu covered her ears and yelled back at them,"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!" She sent them all a deadly glare and added," Or would you like your bras to be missing as well. Then you can walk around town naked with people staring at you." All the girls quieted down and had their underwear returned.

The band of boys looked at Amu, surprised. She felt eyes on her back and turned around. She showed them a sickly sweet smile and asked them," When will you start playing? I would really appreciate it if you stopped staring at me.:" She had a hint of the tone don't-mess-with-me-or-die at the end of her words.

They nodded quickly and got to setting up their instruments. Amu nodded approvingly and left to serve the love sick boys.

~~~~~~~~ With the _Boys! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Wow,Ikuto. That girl is scary," Kukai said and shuddered. "I know. That was the first I've ever seen her angry side but I feel like I saw it before,"Ikuto said and continued tuning his violin."I will also agree. That was quite a fright. We should get on her good side so she wouldn't be that torturous to us when we anger her," Kairi said, dusting his piano.(The portable one. Whateva it's called.)

Nagi giggled and said," She is a bit scary. We can all agree on that. But I think she is also a nice girl. She just likes things going her way sometimes." The guys stared at him but Nagi ignored their stares. "Well of course you would know how a girl is. You were one yourself," Kukai said and got back to fixing his guitar. Nagihiko blushed at that and looked away.

Ikuto, Kairi, and Tadase chuckled at that. "Hey you promised that you wouldn't mention that," Nagi said, with an angry tone. "Sorry,"Kukai said,backing off.

"We should start soon. Before Amu comes back and starts forcing to play," Ikuto said and prepared himself to play. Everyone else prepared and started playing. Everyone in the diner looked over at the cause of the music and relaxed. The melody was so smooth. It was refreshing from what they had ever heard. Amu smiled softly at them and sat down.

_'Such a beautiful melody,' _Amu thought before falling asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let me give you a kiss ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Did ya like? I think I'm gonna post a new story today. Let's see what happens. But first I'm hungry and need to do homework. See ya later!**

**R&R I guess..?**


	4. Halloween Part 1

**yayayayayayayayayayayayayaYAYAY**

**im tooo energetic**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ lalaland ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amu was busy putting up the deocrations for halloween and she forced the others to help her. 'I swear. I think she's the owner sometimes,' thought Yukari. Amu was busy humming a cheerful tune while putting the outside decorations. Like cats, lights, and pumpkins. Ikuto walked outside, carrying two cups of cocoa.

He handed one out to Amu and said," Here you go." Amu grabbed the cup and said," Thank ya, darling." Amu took a long sip of her cup and wiped her lips. She put the cup back into Ikuto's hands and continued to decorate. "Do you always do this?" Ikuto asked. "Of course! Who wouldn't?" Amu exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

Ikuto chuckled at her childessness. "It's just that I don't see much diners doing this," Ikuto said. "Well that's why I'm doing this at this diner. We are different. Whoever said that we had to be like all the others, hun?" Amu said, crossing her arms and looking at Ikuto. Ikuto laughed once again and said," You're right. You know, this is just like our band. We are different from most others and we don't really care. More like, we embrace it."

"Now that's the spirit!" Amu yelled. "Amu!" yelled the others. "Sorry!" Amu yelled back. She turned to Ikuto and said," Why don't you help out the others? We'll have a small celebration tonight at the diner so be sure to stay here 'till then,ok?"

Ikuto nodded his head and headed back in. 'Maybe this will be fun,'he thought.

**short. that's all im thinking. **

**R&R?**


	5. Halloween Part 2: Screams

**srry srry sryyyyyyyy i was just toy ype these couple of weeks.**

**i also have like a bunches of homework! wahhhhhhhhh**

**please enjoy... *smiles weakly***

They finished decorating hours later. It really was scary. There was blood smeared all over thw walls.(Fake blood) There were random knives thrown into the walls. (Real ones, not the plastic ones.) They had trick mirrors that will show a ghost behind you. There was also a small stereo that had screaming sounds. And the final pieces were the cobwebs and black, shredded silk.

It looked like a _real_ haunted house. It was so creepy. "Great job everyone. Just sit down and relax," Amu said. The rest thanked her for the hot chocolate and sat at a table. "She's too energetic..." Yukari groaned. "Isn't that how this place stays afloat?" Kukai said.

"Yeah. She's a kind girl. She can be a bit naive and annoying sometimes ,but she has a good heart," Yukari said with a gentle face. "You talk like she's your own daughter," Nagihiko said. " She attach herself to me and makes me feel like I should protect her. So in a way she could be my daughter," Yukari said.

Suddenly they heard a scream. They all got up and ran to the source of the scream...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short, I know~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**i wanted to do a cliffhanger but this chapter is toooooo short. oh well...**

**hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
